


Ballum- oneshots

by Tayawilcy_06



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayawilcy_06/pseuds/Tayawilcy_06
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots reallyOr - #4 - based off of the spoilers when Callum came back in January. Ben rejects Callum in the Carlot then has a go at him when he sees him on a date the next day
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Callum Highway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Ballum- This song

Callum was currently travelling on one of London’s signature open roofed buses with his headphones in so the old women sat next to him wouldn’t speak to him. He had a random playlist on and a song by Niall Horan called 'this town' began to play.

"Waking up to kiss you and nobody’s there"  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air"  
"It’s hard~"  
"Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round"  
"It’s funny how things never change in this old town"  
"So far~"  
"From the the stars~"

Little did Callum know Ben just do happens to be listening to the same song miles away in the square...

"And I wanna tell you everything, the words I never got to say the first time around"

That hit close to home for Ben given the last few weeks. He was sat in the Albert waiting for some bloke he’d already forgotten the name of that Lola had set him up with. He’d been waiting an hour and decided to put his headphones in to try and pass the time a little quicker (not that he wanted to meet this guy) The song before this one was called 'Time Of Our Lives’ by Tom Wells which had got him thinking about Callum. Then ‘This Town' came on."fucks sake" he muttered under his breath. Ben was out on a date yet here he was with his headphones in, listening to depressing breakup songs, thinking about his ex. 'Ex' that hurt. Of course Ben knew he loved Callum, he just couldn’t bring himself to say those 3 little words, partially because he felt he didn’t deserve to live Callum and receive love in return, but also because the last person he had said that to (Paul), well. God did he miss Paul, things were so much easier then. It was then against the world, never needing anybody else as long as they had each other. Callum would never know what it felt like to loose someone he loved in the cruelest way possible, permanently. Or so Ben thought.

"Everything comes back to you."

Chris. Callum missed him everyday. He was his first proper love and yet he was to much of a coward to admit it to himself or Chris, and now he couldn’t. He’d missed his chance. He eventually decided it was time to go to the grave. It had been almost a year since Chris had died and Callum still couldn’t bring himself to go to the cemetery to see him. Not until now. He got off the bus and got on one that was headed to the cemetery which was a bit to close to Walford for his liking but he needed to go. When the bus dropped him off he headed towards it. Callum had to stop outside the gate and compose himself before heading in. He didn’t know exactly where his grave was so he had to wonder around a bit. As he looked at some of the stones there were a few names and surnames he recognised from the square, Abi Branning, Mel Owen, Charlie Slater and a couple others, including Peggy Mitchell. As he kept looking he one headstone caught his eye and when he looked he almost regretted it. "In loving memory, a dear son, grandson and boyfriend, Paul Coker. You were to good for this world and you will be forever missed." As he read over it he someone shout "HEY! What do you think your doing?!" When Callum turned around he saw Ben storming over toward him. "Come to see what all the fuss was about did ya? Of course you wouldn’t know, you’ve never lost anyone closer to you have you Callum! Come for a bit of attention did ya? Think people would give you sad looks thinking you were related? Get the fuck away from me! I HATE YOU!" Ben yelled. Callum got up and walked away not even looking at Ben. "You really have no idea do you Ben.." He said without turning around. He continued to walk away looking for his lovers grave. As Ben saw Callum walk away he realised what he’d just said. Of course Callum wasn’t trying to get sad looks, but Ben was so angry, at himself, at Callum for leaving, at Paul for leaving him. He thought about going after Callum but decided against it because Callum was probably here for a reason and wanted to be alone, whatever that reason may be. He waited around a few minutes, updating Paul on what was happening in his life, as if he was going to answer, before worry and curiosity took over him and he began to look for Callum. He eventually found him kneeling by a grave crying. Ben came behind Callum so he could read what the stoke said "Christopher Kennedy. In loving memory of a dear son, brother, grandson and lover. You served Queen and country proudly and it was an honour serving with you." 'Queen and country' Ben thought 'the army..' and suddenly it all fell into place. Ben never asked about Callum’s time in the army, he always waited for him to tell him, but that didn’t stop him from being curious. "He was the first person I fell properly in love with." Callum said, finally acknowledging Ben. A huge wave of guilt washed over Ben like a tidal wave and he realised how much he must’ve hurt Callum. "Callum I-" Ben started "don’t Ben, you said I’ve never lost anyone. Here’s Proof that the big bad Ben Mitchell ain’t always right. Do what you want with the knowledge, just don’t expect me to come running back to you just because you found out the man I loved- LOVE is dead. I only know what live feels like because of him." And with that said Callum got up and walked away leaving Ben alone. Little did Ben know that this time next month he would be sat in a church with Callum’s body metres in front of him at the funeral. After their argument Callum came to the conclusion that he had to reason to stay here, so why not be with Chris. Overdose. He left Ben a text, explaining that he couldn’t do it anymore and that he will always love him. Now Ben has to graves to visit, huh.


	2. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to do two sad chapters but like, sad is my all day mood sooo

"Ben I need to tell you something," Kathy said "What’s the matter?" Ben asked " I don’t know how to tell you this son but, Y’know how Callum went back on tour with the army.." "Yea?" "Well he’s been shot, Ben. A-and he didn’t pull through..." Ben didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes and tilted his head back "I told him not to go back, but Callum being Callum he couldn’t say no could he. And now he’s gone..." Ben trailed off as he broke down. Kathy got up and hugged him making sure he was okay. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Lola, Jay and Lexi walked in "Nana, why is daddy crying?" Lexi asked "Go upstairs and play with Dennis for a bit okay Lex" Lola said "But-" "Now Lexi" She walked upstairs in a huff and once they heard the door slam closed and were sure she couldn’t listen in Kathy pulled away from Ben letting him sit back down. "So you both know Callum went back on tour with the army" Kathy said "Well, he’s been shot, and he didn’t pull through.." They both looked at Ben, Lola started to cry and Jay looked depressed. Lola got yo and hugged Ben tightly. "Do Stuart and Raine know?" "Not yet..."

~{*ONE MONTH LATER*}~

Ben sat in the vic looking around. All of Callum’s friends from the army were there as well as most of the square, even Leo decided to show his ugly face. People kept coming over to Ben saying how sorry they were and looking at him with pity, he hates this. He spaced out until he heard Mick on the microphone "you all know why were ‘ere. We’re here to honour and remember Halfway, Callum. That lad was like a son to me and ‘L and like another older brother to our Ollie, Nancy and Johnny. When he shot me on January 1st 2018 I didn’t know what to think but there was no way I could ever hate that lad. He then went on to all but save this place for us. In his honour we getting his picture about Peggy’s behind the bar." When Mick finished his eyes were glassy and you could see the I shed tears in them. Shirley got up after him which surprised a fair amount of people "I don’t usually do all the soppy stuff but halfway was a decent enough lad when he wasn’t being an idiot. As most of you know I enjoyed bullying him a bit to much but it was all in good fun. I’m gonna miss him being an absolute pillok behind this bar." She got done and a few other people got up, including Whitney. It was Ben’s turn "After I lost Paul, I never thought I would ever be that happy again, then I met Cal and I fell for him. I was gonna ask Callum to marry me when he got back, but I can’t. I can’t because they took him from me!" Ben got down and went to sit with his Mum, Lola and Jay. Ben was the same Again. Nobody could blame him though.


	3. Your safe now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '  
> I had an idea for an angsty one-shot...
> 
> When Ben doesn’t come home after a night out with some old friends Callum is extremely worried. Callum is even more worried when he gets a call from the hospital telling him that Ben is there and is in a really bad way. When Callum gets to the hospital he is told that Ben has been spiked, badly beaten up and it’s highly likely that he’s been sexually assaulted'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous

"Callum?" "Yea?" "I’m gonna go out tonight with some of me old mates." "Okay it’s fine, just leave me to be alone all night" Callum said, faking sadness "Nah I’m kidding, I won’t be lonely, there’s a full tub of ice cream and we just got Disney+ and they both have my name on them, go out and have a good time yea?" "Yes mother" "I’m being serious Ben, I don’t want a call from the police or worse the hospital because somethings happened to you." "I know Cal, and I will I promise."Good, I’ll see you later then" Callum kisses Ben as he headed to the door. As Ben left Callum couldn’t help the feeling of dread but decided not to say anything.

Ben was having a great time with his mates, they did a bit of bar hopping until they decided to stay in some gay bar somewhere in London. Everything was awesome, sure a few guys (very obviously drunk) kept trying to convince Ben that they had more to offer than any poxy boyfriend ever could (that part really pissed Ben off) But when he denied they didn’t push it. Well one did, he just wouldn’t leave Ben alone. He kept on coming behind Ben, trying to desperately leave his mark on Bens neck, much to his discomfort, and the more times he told him no, the more adamant the bloke became. After the fifth time, Ben decided to call it a night. He said a quick goodbye to his mates before heading to word the train station. The bloke was following him. "What the fuck do you want mate? I’ve told you I’ve got this really fit bloke at ‘ome, who I love, at home waiting . So why don’t you just run along back to whatever hole it is you can’t out of yea." Ben snapped. The bloke looked pissed. "Now now, is that anyway go talk to your daddy?" Ben physically gagged "you are NOT my 'daddy'" He added quotations over the daddy part. The man stalked over to Ben and pinned him up against the wall and tried to kiss him. When Ben struggled the man kneed him in the stomach and when he still continued the stranger snapped. Tree sting Ben as his personal punch bag, to put it nicely, When he decided he’d had enough he left Ben, left him to bleed out. It could’ve been hours or minutes before anyone helped him, he wouldn’t know.

Callum was about to go to bed when his phone rang with an unknown number, Ben was I hospital, he’d been badly beaten and possibly sexually assaulted, so w witness had claimed. Callum rushed out of the flat and towards Walford general to make sure Ben was okay(ish)

Ben was in a bad way when he finally saw him. He had large cuts all over his visible body in the gown and he started to look like a galaxy with all the bruises. Callum pulled the chair from the chair from the corner as close to the bed as possible. Ben was asleep but Callum could tell he was distressed. He must’ve dozed off because he woke up with his head on his arms on Bens bed and a blanket draped over his shoulders that wasn’t there before. Ben was awake as well, he was looking down at Callum "thought I said no calls from the hospital" he said half heartedly "Well we can forget about it, just this once" He smiled. Just then a nurse came in "Mr Mitchell" "Yea?" "You can go home" She said and handed him the discharge papers.

When they got home Callum decided to address the elephant in the room, so to speak." They told me, about the bloke, how he tried it on" " Callum I swear to you, I would never cheat, he kept trying but I pushed him away" Ben pleaded "I know, and that’s why he brayed ya. But Ben you know that could be classed as assault or harassment, and people go down for that..." "NO! No coppers. I don’t even remember what the bloke looked like I just- I just want you." Ben said the last part quietly. Callum walked over to him, "I promise I won’t leave, your safe now."


	4. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-reunion
> 
> based off of when we were told that Callum was gonna go to the car lot qhwn he got back in January.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this, as well as all my others, in a book beofre i started writing them up on here and am posting them randomly. So they probably won't be in the same timeline as the episodes :)

When Callum came into the car lot only hours after he had gotten back from god knows where to try and get their relationship back on track, Ben wanted nothing more than to run up, hug him and head back to the flat for days of cuddles, sex and cheesy netflix romcoms that they both secretly loved. But he could'nt. Callum was to good for Ben, now more than ever, he had a man killed for gods sake. Callum deserved so much better than that. So with a heavy heart, he rejected him and told him all the things that werent true. Ben could feel his eyes water as Callum walked out of the carlot, also crying. 

Things went from bad to worse though when days later he saw Callum sat at the bar of the abert with some bloke he pressumed he was on a date with. Ben felt jelousy burn inside of him as he stalked out of the Albert and back to Phils were he hoped Jay or Lola were. He must've been in luck becuase they were both there and Phil was out with Denny. "Ben? Whats the matter, you've got a face like thunder" Lola asked "jay, Lo you need to keep me in the house or else ill do something i probably won't regret but will end up doing time for." he said to calmly "What!? who the hell's been that much of a prat?" Jay asked "I saw Callum.." Lola and Jay gave eachother a look "Out on a date with some pretty boy in the albert. He was giving Callum the hearty eyes." Ben ranted "Why's that your problem or business? YOU broke up with him remember. And anyway why don't you start dating again, surely theres plenty of fit blokes on the market that you'd fancy?" Lola suggested "Unless you can find me a goofy, tall, wannabee copper who lives above and works in cokersand always styles their hair the way Callum does then i'm good thanks Lo." "Ben.." "I don't want anyone else..I only want him.." 

The next day Ben saw callum sitting at his desk doing some form of paper work. He walked in and couldn't help but notice the hickey on his neck, he again felt that burning jelousy in his stomach. Callum looked up at Ben giving him a questioning look "Need anything?" Callum asked "Uhh, I was just wondering if you'd seen Jay anywhere, Lola needs him for something" Ben said, he was lying of course. It was Callum he'd come to see "He went out about half an hour ago for a home visit to an old man who couldn't get out the house to plan his wifes funeral. Something about big money." Callum replied without looking up. Ben started looking through Callums drawers to try and get his attention "Ben do you need to plan a funeral or are you just he to be a prick?" Callum said, putting his pen on the desk. "Aww you think i'm a prick? I'm not the one with a new boyfriend already am I Callum?" Ben snapped "what are you going on about? Look jut get lost you know where the door is." Callum said "Is that what you said to your boyfriend this morning?" Ben said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting "What are you going on about?! You think I could move on from you that quickly?!" Callum almsot yelled "I saw you in the Albert last night with your new pretty boy giving eachother the hearty eyes" Ben said, his voice almost sounding sad "Ben, Raine set that date up. I only went to try and get over you because I thought you didn't care.." Callum said "Did you go home with hum" Ben mumbled "NO. I left when he went off somehwere. I couldn't stand being in thatpub knowing that I wasn't going home with you." Ben felt the guilt rush through him with realisation "Callum I-I'm sorry I just thought that-" "That I could move on? I told you Ben. I love you, and whether you like it or not i will never stop trying." Ben, overcome with emotion, threw himself onto Callum, nuzzling his face into Callums neck. Callum wrapped his arms around Ben and Ben wrapped his legs around Callums waist, holding onto him for dear life. Ben opened his eyes and noticed the mark on Callums neck. "How'd you get this?" Ben asked "Before you think it, no its not a hickey, i burned it messing around with Raines straighteners.." Callu mumbled the last part. Ben tried to supress a laugh "Don't laugh! I could've gotten a thrid degree burn!" Callum stressed "Of course you could baby, dont worry I'll kiss it better for you" and so he did, littering kissed all up Callums neck and jaw "So, does this mean we're back on then?" Callum asked, smiling "Well given our current situation" Ben gestured to himself, still being help up by Callum "I'm not really in a position to say no am I? Ben laughed "No, I guess you aint." Callum said and kissed him. "Think we should head upstairs" Ben said "I'm still on a shift" Callum replied "We'll make an excuse to Jay later" Ben said "I just wanna cuddle you and watch some soppy Netflix film and go to sleep on you.." Ben mumbled, not even caring how vulnerable and child like he sounded."Well when you say it like.." Callum tried to put Ben down but he was haing none of it, latching onto Callum even tighter "Guess we're doing this then" Callum laughed until he felt wetness on his neck "Ben? Baby what's the matter?" Callum asked sofly "I don't wanna loose you again..." He said into his neck "Ben..your not going to. I promise you" Callum told him. He gripped onto Ben tightly as he ventured upstairs.

When they got up Ben reluctantly got down from Callum so he could go and get the blankets and snacks. Ben sat on the couch and waited for him to come back out. Ben knew he was acting childish but right now he didn't reallt care all that much. He wanted Callum to hold him, to stroke his hair and whisper sweet nothings to him. When Callum sat back down Ben climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Callum covered them both with the blanket and put the movie on. Ben was realy watching it, more fasinated by Callums neck. He must've nodded off ecuase soon enough Callum heard the soft snores coming from his boyfriend and just pulled him impossibly closer. 

They stayed like that for most of the night, until Callum reluctantly woke Ben up amd they headed to bed together. Ben slept in one of Callums t-shirts and sweatpants and allowed himslef to be held. "I love you" Callum said "I love you too" Ben sleepily told him"

Yeah, they were gonna have their ups and downs but at the end of the day, they loved eachother. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.


End file.
